Beauty and the Sith
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: Vader is cursed to be a mechnical monster unless he finds someone to love him before he turns twenty years old. An AU story that is a Star Wars take on the story Beauty and the Beast.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Author's Note: In this fic while the Queen of Naboo is a title that is won through election, it will be a title that is kept for life so while Padme is twenty four years old and became Queen of Naboo at the age of fourteen like in Phantom Menace she will still be Queen of Naboo.

Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away a boy named Anakin was born to a loving slave woman named Shmi Skywalker. While Shmi loved her son dearly, she couldn't keep him from being abused by his cruel Master, Gardulla the Hutt. When the powerful Senator of Naboo, Palpatine, bought Anakin when he was five years old, Shmi thought things would get better for Anakin.

What Shmi didn't know was that Palpatine was really a powerful Sith Master named Darth Sidious. Sidious could sense that Anakin was very strong in the Force and could help him take over the Galactic Republic. Sidious trained Anakin in the ways of the Sith until he gained his Sith name, Darth Vader at the age of sixteen.

When Anakin took up the name Vader, Sidious knew that it was time to strike. Sidious sent Vader to the Jedi Temple with the Clone Army that he had been building over the years to wipe out the Jedi Order. Only a handful of the Jedi Order survived Vader's attack. With the JedI Order all but destroyed, Sidious was able to take over the Galactic Republic and turn it into his Empire.

Sidious then had Vader hunt down any group of Force Sensitive people that could pose a threat to his Empire. When Vader turned eighteen years old he arrived on the planet of Dathomir to eradicate the Force Witches that lived there.

During the attack the leader of the Singing Mountain Clan, Augwynne Djo, confronted Vader. She told Vader that if he didn't stop the attack she would make him live to regret it. When Vader wouldn't heed her warning, Augwynne placed a curse on him. The curse made him hideously scarred and also made him more machine than man, the curse also forced him to wear nightmarish black life support armor. Without the armor, Vader would have died.

Since Augwynne was able to see that there was some good in Vader, she gave him a chance to break the curse. If Vader could turn his back on the Dark Side of the Force and find someone to love and love him in return by his twentieth birthday, he would be able to break the curse. If not, he would be doomed to be a mechanical monster for the rest of his life.

When Vader returned to Coruscant, Sidious did everything to get Vader's injuries healed. But nothing seemed to work. The curse made it where nothing besides turning his back on the Dark Side of the Force and love could cure him. As time passed, Vader started to give up hope of ever breaking the curse. If it hadn't been for his mother whom bought and freed, and now lived with him, he wouldn't have even tried at all. For who could ever learn to love a monster like him.

* * *

Vader crossed his arms over his chest as the dragged the Clone Troopers dragged the body of Dorme out of his private living quarters. Dorme claimed that she would love him no matter what, but when he showed her his unmasked face, she screamed and called him a monster. In a fit of rage, he strangled her with the Force. You would think that people would come up with something more creative than monster, thought Vader.

"Ani, that was the tenth woman you have killed," said Shmi as she walked into the room while being followed by C-3P0, the protocol droid he built to keep her company while he was on missions for the Empire. "Actually that was the eleventh woman that I have killed and how many times have I told you that the name Anakin no longer has any meaning to me," said Vader in a raspy tone of voice. "I will never you call you by the name that monster gave you, no matter what, you will always be my Anakin," said Shmi as she placed her hand on his pale, scarred cheek. Vader flinched at hearing his mother talk about his Master in such a way.

Vader's private quarters were one of the few places that Vader didn't have to wear his mask and helmet without fear of dying since it was turned into a giant hyperbaric chamber. As a way of adding insult to injury, Sidious gave Vader the Jedi Temple to live in. His private quarters were the Jedi Council room.

"You know that I have killed people for lesser offences," said Vader trying to sound menacing to his mother while he stared at her through narrowed yellow eyes. "I know that you would never kill me, you love me too much," said Shmi in a calm voice. She was right, he would never kill the only person he ever loved.

"How about a compromise, you can call me Anakin when it is just you and me, otherwise you will need to call me Vader," said Vader trying to sound diplomatic. "Alright, but you to learn how to control that temper of your's if you want to break the curse," said Shmi. "Mother, you that is hopeless, no woman could ever love me when I look like this," said Vader.

"Lord Vader, Emperor Palpatine left a message with me saying that your presence is required at the Senate hearing today," said C-3P0 before Shmi could respond to Vader comment. "The Emperor never wanted you to a Senate hearing before, why does he need you there today," asked Shmi as her son was putting on his mask and helmet.

Once he had the mask and helmet on, a loud mechanical breathing sound came from him. "My Master believes that some of the Senators have joined the Rebellion that Queen Amidala of Naboo had started to overthrow the Empire," said Vader, his voice was a booming barritone. "Can you blame them, your Master hired the Trade Federation to set up a blockade around Naboo," said Shmi.

Because Queen Amidala the Queen of Naboo for the last ten years spoke out against the Empire and created the Rebel Alliance, Sidious felt that he had to punish Naboo. To make sure that the Empire wasn't blamed, he hired the Trade Federation to set up a blockade to cut Naboo off from the rest of the galaxy. But all it did, was turn other planets against the Empire. Vader was pretty sure that Sidious wanted him to punish the Senator of Naboo, Queen Amidala's father, Ruwee Naberrie. "The Empire brings order and justice, those who don't agree with that should be punished," said Vader before he left the room.

* * *

On another part of Coruscant Padme was sitting on a Naboo star ship while it was landing. Sabe was acting as her decoy while Padme was disguised in handmaiden robes. Because of the Trade Federation Blockade, Padme had to be snuck off of Naboo or face execution. Though she wouldn't have been able to get off the planet if it hadn't been for Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Siri, some Jedi Knights who sought sanctuary on Naboo.

While Padme was cleaning her astromech droid, R2-D2, Qui-Gon walked into the room. "Your Majesty, we are landing on Coruscant and your father should be meeting us on the landing pad," said Qui-Gon. "Good, my presence on Coruscant will prove that neither the Empire or the Trade Federation can silence me," said Padme with conviction in her voice.

Qui-Gon then led Padme over to the other handmaidens while Sabe took the place that Padme usually took as Queen Amidala of Naboo. When they left the ship they were greeted by Padme's father, Senator Ruwee Naberrie of Naboo. "Greetings, it is good to see that the Trade Federation wasn't able to keep you on Naboo as their prisoner," said Ruwee to Sabe pretending that she was his daughter. "Do you think that we could make the Empire stop the Trade Federation," asked Sabe. While they knew that the answer would be no, they had to pretend that the Empire would be willing to help them. "We will just have to hope that the Emperor will listen to me at today's Senate hearing," said Ruwee before he led Sabe, Padme, and the other handmaidens to the apartment he stayed in when the Senate was in session.

Once Padme and Sabe were able to switch outfits, she sat down with her father. "Isn't it true that the Empire hired the Trade Federation to attack Naboo because I was the creator of the Rebel Alliance," asked Padme. "The Emperor has denied any involvement, saying that he would never attack his own home planet, but no one is being fooled by his lies," said Ruwee.

"We need to confront the Emperor at today's Senate hearing," said Padme. She hoped that the outrage the Senate had would be enough to have the Emperor overthrown. "As long as the Emperor has Vader and the Clone Army under his thumb, no one will be brave enough to confront the Emperor face to face. You should stay here during the Senate hearing, so the JedI will be able to protect you. I will go to the Senate so I can gain support for Naboo and the Rebel Alliance without drawing too much attention," said Ruwee.

While Padme didn't agree with the plan, she had to admit that it was also the best course of action to take right now. "Have you been able to Dorme," asked Padme. Dorme was one of Padme's handmaidens who went missing the last time she was on Coruscant. Padme had not known that Dorme had been living with Vader and he had just killed her. "Father you need to protect yourself and may the Force be with you," said Padme. "May the Force be with you," said Ruwee before he left for the Senate hearing.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 2

When Ruwee arrived at the Senate Building, he knew that something bad was about to happen. Most of the people would look away when he passed by. The only person who approached him was Rush Clovis.

Rush was the Senator of the planet of Scipio was also in love with Padme. In spite of his many attempts to win her heart, Padme just saw him as a friend. "I have heard about the blockade on Naboo, is Padme alright," asked Rush. "Yes, she is alright. With the help of some Jedi Knights, she was able to sneak off of Naboo and she is hiding at my apartment," said Ruwee quietly so no one else could hear them. Thankfully he could trust Rush since he was part of the Rebel Alliance.

Once the two men reached the entrance to the hover pad for the Senator of Naboo, Ruwee realized why everyone had been acting so nervous. Darth Vader was standing in front of the door with his arms crossed over his chest. It was hard for Ruwee to believe that Vader was only five years younger than his daughter when he was wearing that nightmarish armor and mask.

"Lord Vader is there something that you need from me," asked Ruwee. "Do you think that I am an idiot, I know that you are plotting to overthrow My Master," said Vader. "I don't know what you are talking about, I am just a simple Senator," said Ruwee. "You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor, take him away," said Vader.

Just then a small group of stromtroopers appeared and placed shackles on Ruwee. "You can't do this to him, he is an Imperial Senator," said Rush. "My Master can do whatever he wants to do since he is the ruler of this Empire. You may say or do whatever to if you want to put your life at risk," said Vader.

To Ruwee's relief Rush just looked down in shame since he didn't want the young man to die for him. Ruwee hoped that once the Senate session was over Rush would go get Padme and her JedI guard so he could help the Jedi get Padme off the planet and to a planet with a Rebel Alliance base on it. If they were able to get the leader to one of Rebel Bases on another planet then he sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

"Where should we take him," said one of the stormtroopers. "You will take him to the dungeons in my palace," said Vader. Ruwee flinched, what used to be a beacon of hope as the Jedi Temple was now a symbol of terror as Vader's palace. Every prisoner taken there was brutally tortured for information before they were executed. The stormtroopers then started to drag Ruwee towards his dark fate.

* * *

While the Senate session was going on, Padme and Qui-Gon were contacting other leaders of the Rebel Alliance so they could know that she had escaped Naboo and the blockade. Normally it wouldn't have been wise for them to contact Rebel Leaders while on Coruscant, but Ruwee had a program installed to make sure that nothing in his apartment could be bugged.

"I am glad that you were able to escape the blockade. But why would the Empire use the Trade Federation like that when they have the largest fleet in the Galaxy," said the holo image of Breha Organa. Breha and her husband Senator Bail Organa were part of the Rebel Alliance. "The Empire has a history of not wanting to get their hands dirty. Plus the Trade Federation is the strongest supporter of the Empire, so they would be willing to do anything to help them," said Qui-Gon.

"The Empire won't get away with this injustice," said Padme. "I know that with you leading the Rebel Alliance, justice will prevail. May the Force be with you," said Breha. "May the Force be with you," said both Padme and Qui-Gon before the holo image projector was turned off.

Just then Obi-Wan and Siri led Rush into the room. "he says that he has something important to say to Queen Amidala," said Obi-Wan. "Rush, is the Senate still in session? Where is father, is he safe, is he alright," asked Padme. "Before the Senate Session started Vader had your father arrested as a traitor of the Empire," said Rush.

"We must get Queen Amidala off Coruscant. The Empire has a right to search his apartment since he is a prisoner of the Empire and we don't need them finding Padme here when they do come here to search for any incriminating evidence," said Qui-Gon.

"No, I refuse to abandon my father like this," said Padme. "Padme, Vader has taken your father to his palace. Any prisoner that goes in there never comes out alive," said Rush. "I know how you feel, my JedI Master, Adi Gallia sacrificed herself to save my life. I used to blame myself for what happened, but now I know that if I stayed and fought her sacrifice would been in vain. Right now the best course of action would be to leave as soon as we can," said Siri.

Padme just kept quiet, but everyone else in the room could tell that she was still objected to their plans. "I will need Sabe to help me pack up," said Padme. "I could help," said Siri. "I would prefer to be alone with Sabe so I can mourn," said Padme quietly as she left the room.

* * *

"Tell me who is part of the Rebel Alliance," yelled Vader as he tightened the Force grip on Ruwee's neck. He then let go so Ruwee could tell him. "I will never tell," said Ruwee with defiance in his voice right before he spat at Vader. The large glob of spittle hit Vader's mask.

Vader then used the Force to throw Ruwee across the room. "Are you harboring Queen Amidala, the founder of the Rebel Alliance? I know that you would be willing to do anything to protect her from the Trade Federation," said Vader trying to sound calm. "I will protect her from the Trade Federation and the true Master Mind behind the blockade, your precious Empire," yelled Ruwee.

"I have an offer that you would be foolish to turn down. I will release you and convince My Master to stop the blockade if you tell Padme to live with me. I will treat her like a Queen while she is living with me," said Vader. Vader knew that it was a long shot, but if there was a chance that this Padme could help him break his curse he was going to take it. Plus he had heard that Padme was a very beautiful woman.

"Are you a fool, I would never offer my daughter as a sacrifice to you," said Ruwee. "I am not a fool, you are for not taking this offer," spat Vader right before he left the room.

* * *

Padme adjusted the hood of the handmaiden cloak while Sabe was sitting on the bed dressed in a out of the Queen of Naboo. Padme wasn't going to do nothing if there was a chance that she could save her father. Once Padme left the apartment building she found Rush waiting for her.

"Padme I know that it's really you under that hood. What are you hoping t accomplish with this," asked Rush. "I am going to find a way to sneak into Vader's palace. I know that there is a way to sneak into the building even though it may seem impossible. I have to do anything to save my father, I know that you would do the same thing for either of your parents," said Padme.

"Alright, but I am going to come along. Don't argue with me, I know that you would insist on doing the same thing if our situations were reversed," said Rush. "Alright, you are a good friend to me Rush," said Padme as she hugged Rush.

After Padme got her droid, R2-D2, Padme and Rush went to the Senator's speeder. R2-D2 was very important to the mission since he had lock picking programs installed in him. Don't worry father I am going to save you, thought Padme.

The building looming ahead of them didn't look like something that Vader would live in. But she also had to remember that this building used to be the Jedi Temple. Once they got close enough, Rush parked his speeder and the got out. The man and woman led the astromech droid around the building until they found a side entrance.

"Artoo, do you think that you can unlock this door," asked Padme. The small droid let out a few beeps right before he started to work on the small keypad by the door. After a couple of minutes, the door swung open.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Rush right before he walked into the building. Padme and R2-D2 just followed without saying anything. Even though Padme didn't say anything, she was suspicious about how easy it was for them to get into the building. As they started to walk around the building, Rush and Padme pulled out a pair of blasters.

Just then Padme almost ran into a woman who had a protocol droid with her. Padme and Rush just pointed their blasters at the woman. "We're doomed," wailed the droid. "What are you doing sneaking around my son's home," asked the woman.

Her son, is this woman Vader's mother, thought Padme in shock. This kind hearted woman was not what Padme would picture for Vader's mother. "Are you really Vader's mother," asked Rush. "Yes, my name is Shmi and this is my droid C-3P0. I am Vader's mother, but I am going to ask you again, what are you doing here," asked Shmi.

"Shmi, your son has taken my father as his prisoner and I have come here to save him. I can tell that you are a good woman, please help us," said Padme. "I will lead you to the dungeons where he keeps the prisoners of the Empire," said Shmi. "Are you sure this is a wise choice," said C-3P0. Everyone else just ignored the droid's comment.

The dungeons looked more like what Padme would picture for what Vader would have in his home. "This place gives me the creeps," muttered Rush. Padme expected to hear the screams of tortured prisoners, but the dungeons were filled with a hopeless silence.

"This is where Vader keeps the condemned prisoners, I have a feeling that your father will be in here. I know it is impossible for you to believe, but I know that there is good in my son," said Shmi as she led them to one of the doors. R2-D2 then unlocked the door, When Padme was able to open the door, the group walked into the room.

"Father," cried out Padme as she ran to a figure lying on the ground. Ruwee slowly looked up at his daughter. "What are you doing here," said Ruwee with shock in his voice. "I came here to save you," said Padme. "You need to leave before it is too late," said Ruwee.

When Padme looked up again she saw that Rush was clutching his throat. Padme then heard the loud crack of Rush's neck breaking. The young man then fell to the ground and died. "What are these intruders doing in my home," yelled Vader as he walked into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 3

A look of horror crossed Padme's face her eyes darted from the dead body of Rush to Vader. Even though she could never lover Rush the same way he loved her, it still broke her heart to see him dead. But now Padme had to remain calm if she wanted to save her father.

"I am Queen Padme Amidala of Naboo, I have come to negotiate the release of my father, Senator Ruwee Naberrie of Naboo," said Padme as she stood up and pulled the hood of her robes from her face. "Don't do this Padme, you can never trust the Empire since they are the true Master Minds behind the Trade Federation blockade," said Ruwee. "Shut up fool," yelled Vader as he used the Force to fling Ruwee across the room.

"You need to learn how to control your temper, my son," said Shmi. Instead of lashing out at Shmi, Vader just let out a frustrated growl. "I will release your father and convince My Master to stop the Trade Federation blockade if you agree to live with me," said Vader. "How will I be able to perform my duties as Queen of Naboo if I am living with you," asked Padme. "You will be allowed to use my communication's center and if your presence is needed on Naboo I will take you there myself and act as an escort.

"I would take this offer if I was you. Your father will die if he stays here. But if you live with me, he will have a chance to escape Coruscant," said Vader. "Alright, I will live with you," said Padme. "Good, mother take Padme to her room while escort her father out of here," said Vader as he started to drag Ruwee out of the room while he protested.

Padme then felt Shmi place her hand on her shoulder. "Let me take you to your room," said Shmi kindly. While Shmi was leading Padme through the hallways, C-3P0 and R2-D2 were having a conversation.

Padme looked up and saw large statues of great JedI Masters. The benevolent looks on their faces seemed to mock her. At that moment Vader joined the group. "Where is father," asked Padme. "He is safe, that is all you need to know," said Vader. Padme didn't really feel comforted by his words.

"This is your home now so you can go anywhere you want to except for the main tower that used to be the JedI Council room," said Vader. "Why can't I go in there," asked Padme. "It is forbidden," snapped Vader. A passing servant quickly ran away probably hoping that Vader wouldn't notice him and take his wrath out on him.

Vader and Shmi the led Padme to the room she would be living in. The room was very beautiful and looked like it belonged to a princess. "It all seems very convenient that this room is set up for a young woman like me," said Padme as she was looking through one of the closets that had many beautiful outfits in it.

"A young woman named Dorme lived in this room before you," said C-3P0. "Dorme was my handmaiden and friend, where is she," asked Padme. "I killed her for displeasing me, so I give you this warning, if you anger me you might suffer the same fate. Also you will join me for dinner tonight, that is not a request," said Vader right before he left the room while Shmi followed him.

Padme then slumped onto the bed and started to cry. She cried for her lost freedom and dead friends. "Mistress Padme, let me help you pick out the dress you will wear to dinner with Master Vader tonight," said C-3P0. "I am not going to have dinner with that monster," said Padme.

"Oh my, you can't say no to Master Vader. Besides if I tell him that you refuse, he will turn me into scrap metal," said C-3P0. R2-D2 then let out a few beeps. "Don't tell me that I need to learn how to be a man, you never had to face Vader when you are about to give him bad news," said C-3P0. While Padme felt sorry for the droid, it didn't make her want to have dinner with Vader.

* * *

As Vader walked the hallways of the Imperial Palace many of the servants moved out of his way. Anyone with any common sense knew to stay out of Vader's path. Only the Emperor seemed to be able to control Vader.

When Vader walked into the throne room, he sank to a kneeling position in front of the Emperor, Darth Sidious. Sidious was a hideously scarred old man wearing black robes. He got the scars when a group of JedI Masters tried to keep him from becoming Emperor four years ago.

"What is thy bidding, My Master," said Vader. "Have you gained any information about the Rebel Alliance from our prisoner, Senator Naberrie," asked Sidious. "No, but I have something better. I have Queen Amidala of Naboo who is also the leader of the Rebel Alliance. To gain her trust I had release her father and I need for you to stop the Trade Federation blockade on Naboo. Once I have her trust, I believe that she will tell me everything about the Rebel Alliance," said Vader.

At first Vader thought that Sidious was going to lash out at him, but a smile appeared on his lips making him look uglier than usual. "Good, that was very wise of you Lord Vader, I will tell the Trade Federation to stop the blockade on Naboo right now.

"Oh Vader, I hope that you aren't living under the delusion that Queen Amidala could help you break your curse. A Rebel Leader could never love a monster like you. You are dismissed now," said Sidious. Vader felt his temper rising as he left the room.

Before Vader left the Imperial Palace he killed a couple of servants. One thing that kept his temper from really getting out of control was the fact that he believed that he would soon be having dinner with Padme. He didn't know why he said dinner because of his curse, he couldn't eat in the main dinning room. It was just the first thing that popped into his mind. Vader then jumped into his speeder and drove home.

His mother, Shmi, was waiting for him when he came home. She then started to coach Vader on how he should treat a lady as they were walking to the main dinning room. She really emphasized how Vader should learn how to control his temper. "After a couple of hours of waiting, Vader started to really get annoyed.

"Where is she," shouted Vader. "You must be patient with her, she lost her father and freedom all in one day. You also didn't help matters much when you killed two of her friends," said Shmi. "But she is being so difficult," said Vader. Just then the door started to open and Vader started to perk up. But it was just C-3P0.

"Where is she," growled Vader in annoyance. "The young lady has declared that she is not coming," said C-3P0. "What," shouted Vader. Instead of taking his anger out on C-3P0 like the protocol droid feared, the young Sith Lord started to storm out of the room and make his way towards Padme's room. Shmi and C-3P0 followed him.

When he reached Padme's room, he started to pound on the door. "Why haven't you come down for dinner," shouted Vader. "I am not going to have dinner with the monster that killed my friends," said Padme from the other side of the door. While Vader was used to being called a monster, somehow being called a monster by Padme hurt him. "You come out here right now or I'll break down the door," shouted Vader as he continued to pound on the door.

Shmi then placed her hand on his arm. "You need to control your temper and say please to her," said Shmi. Vader then dropped his arm, though he hated to admit it, his mother had a point. "It would be a great honor if you would join me for dinner…. Please," said Vader through gritted teeth. "No thank you," said Padme.

"You can't stay in there forever," yelled Vader. "Yes, I can," snapped Padme. "Fine, then go ahead and starve," yelled Vader as he slammed his fists into the door causing two dents to appear. Vader turned to stare at Shmi and C-3P0. "If she doesn't eat with me, the she doesn't eat at all," declared Vader before he stormed off.

* * *

While the Jed were helping pack up the ship, they saw Ruwee run up to them. "Ruwee, I am pleased to see that you are still alive. I didn't think that Vader would release you so easily," said Qui-Gon. "He only released me because Padme surrendered herself to him," said Ruwee.

"That is impossible, Queen Amidala is on the ship," said Obi-Wan. "No, I think that is really Sabe, they must have switched places. But how was she able to get to Vader's palace," asked Siri. "Rush came along with her, but Vader killed him. I need your help to get Padme back," said Ruwee.

"Alright, Obi-Wan and Siri will take you to a planet that is friendly to the Rebel Alliance. I will stay here and try to find a way to save Padme," said Qui-Gon. "Bless you," said Ruwee as Siri led him onto the ship.

"Master, do you honestly think that it is wise for you to stay here alone, Vader could kill you," said Obi-Wan. "Normally I would agree with you, but don't you find it odd Vader released Ruwee and is keeping Padme safe and alive," said Qui-Gon. "What are you trying to say," asked Obi-Wan.

"I think that there is some good in Vader and I can use it to make him turn against the Dark Side of the Force and the Emperor," said Qui-Gon. "But Master Yoda says that there no way a Sith could ever turn his or her back on the Dark Side of the Force," said Obi-Wan. "Yoda is wise, but I think that he is wrong about this," said Qui-Gon. "Be safe Master, and may the Force be with you," said Obi-Wan as he was walking onto the ship. "May the Force be with you too my former Padawan," said Qui-Gon.

Author's Note: I know that some people are going to say that Sidious gave in too easily to Vader's request to get rid of the Trade Federation blockade, but he might have been lying to Vader.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 4

Padme hated to admit it, but the two weeks she had been living with Vader weren't that terrible. She surprised that Vader kept his word and he made the Trade Federation leave Naboo. But a part of Padme feared that Vader and the Emperor were lulling Padme into a false sense of security and they were going to make the Trade Federation back to Naboo. In spite of his threat, Vader didn't let Padme starve and he had his droid C-3P0 leave food for her right outside the door of her room.

But she also kept thinking about how Vader tortured her father while the man was his prisoner and the fact that he also killed both Rush and Dorme in cold blood. Thankfully, she didn't have to deal with Vader that often. She would only either pass him in the hallway or he would be leaving his office when Padme was coming to contact her council in Naboo or the Rebel leaders. Since Vader's com systems had the most advanced anti tracking the Emperor was never going to find out about what Padme was doing. But Padme had to wonder why Vader didn't confront her about how she was contacting the Rebel Alliance.

She was happy to find out that her father along with Obi-Wan and Siri were now safe on Mandalore. Even though the Trade Federation was no longer on Naboo, everyone felt that it was still unsafe for it wouldn't be safe for him to go back to Naboo. So Padme's personal friend and fellow leader of the Rebel Alliance, Satine, invited Ruwee to stay on Mandalore.

Right now Padme and R2-D2 were now being given a tour by C-3P0. While C-3P0 knew a lot about the Jedi Temple, he had a bad habit of droning on for hours on one subject until R2-D2 would beep a sarcastic subject, then the two droids would start to bicker like an old married couple. Padme just ignored the droids and enjoyed the view of the room.

Padme then realized that with droids arguing she could sneak off and try to go to the main tower. She believed that the reason why Vader wouldn't let her go into the tower was because he was keeping Imperial secrets in that room. She then slowly walked out of the room without anyone noticing.

Unlike the rest of the building, she couldn't use lifts to get to the main tower she had to climb up many steps to get there. How can Vader stand doing this every day, thought Padme as she paused for a short rest halfway up the stairs. She almost jumped for joy when she made it to the top of the stairs.

When Padme opened the door, Padme let out a gasp of shock. Shmi was talking to Vader who was unmasked. Vader was bald and his head was covered in scars. He also had a lot of scars on his face. His skin was very pale and there were heavy dark circles under his eyes. His eyes were yellow and they were ringed with red. Padme had never believed that Vader was only nineteen years old, but now that she saw him, she now saw that he truly was nineteen. If it wasn't for the scars, Padme would have thought that he was handsome.

When Vader saw Padme was standing there, he looked at her with fury in his eyes. "What are you doing here, I told you that was forbidden for you to come here," said Vader in a raspy voice as he raised his hand and clenched it as a fist.

Padme felt as if a hand wrapped his hand around her neck and was now chocking her, but when she placed her hand one her neck she felt nothing there.

"Anakin stop," cried out Shmi. Who is Anakin, thought Padme.

She then realized that Vader and Anakin were the same person when the choking feeling stopped. Vader was now looking at Padme with a look of sorrow on his face. His eyes were also a beautiful shade of blue. Padme now felt this strange urge to comfort Vader right now.

But Vader's eyes quickly turned back to yellow and a look of cold anger appeared on his face. "Get out of here right now before I do something a regret," said Vader. Padme then turned around and ran out of the room.

Even though Padme knew that Vader just wanted her to leave the room, she no longer wanted to stay in this building anymore. When Vader had attacked her, he had looked like a crazed animal.

Before she reached the door, C-3P0 and R2-D2 tried to keep her from leaving. "Mistress Padme, it would be unwise for you to leave now, there are some unsavory people out there at this time of night," said C-3P0.

"I don't care, I can't stay here another minute," cried Padme.

Once outside, Padme tried to find a ship that would take her off of Coruscant. But she soon got lost in one of the lower districts of Coruscant. She shivered at the unfamiliar sights and sounds of the city. I need to get out of here, thought Padme.

"You lost, we don't get many high class ladies around here, especially not one as pretty as you," said a suspicious looking man as he walked up to Padme. He then gave Padme a wolfish grin, Padme was disgusted to see that most of his teeth were missing.

"Bet someone would pay a lot of money for your safe return. But we could have a little fun before I return you," said the man as he grabbed Padme's arms very roughly.

"Let go of me. Help," cried Padme as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Shut up bitch or I will make it really hurt," said the man right before he smashed his lips against her lips.

"Let go of her, she is under my protection," boomed Vader's voice right before Padme heard the snap, hiss sound that meant that he had just deactivated his lightsaber.

* * *

Even if Shmi hadn't yelled at Vader about what he have still felt guilt over what he did to Padme. Unlike the other women who had lived with had been obedient to Vader because of fear, but Padme with her defiance made Vader look back on his life and made him realize that he was monster. If he wanted to make Padme love him, then he would have to do something to change himself soon.

After Vader put his mask and helmet back on he left so he could find Padme and apologize. When he walked down the stairs, the droid C-3P0 franticly waddled up to Vader while R2-D2 just rolled behind him at a leisurely pace. The protocol droid told his Master that Padme had run away. Vader knew that he had to find her before some scumbag or worse an agent of the Emperor found Padme before he did.

Vader reached out into the Force and could feel Padme's life force. When he got closer to Padme, he heard her cry out for help. Vader ran as fast as he could and found some lecher trying to force himself on Padme.

The scumbag lecher pulled out a blaster after Vader had activated his lightsaber. "The pretty lady is my prize, you can't have her back until you pay for her freedom," sneered the man right before he shot a couple of blasts at Vader.

Vader blocked the blasts with his lightsaber, but the man got one lucky shot in and it hit Vader's shoulder. Vader screamed out in pain as he clutched his shoulder. Vader sank to his knees and he started to feel his eyes close. Before he passed out, he heard another lightsaber being activated.

* * *

Since Qui-Gon had been keeping an eye on the old Jedi Temple for the last two weeks, he was able to follow Padme when she ran away. Qui-Gon was surprised to see that Vader had come to defend Padme from the man that wanted to defile her.

When Vader passed out from an injury, Qui-Gon came to defend Padme. Sadly he had to kill the man, it wasn't because he felt sorry for the man because he felt like he really deserved, but for the fact that he didn't really believe in killing. But he couldn't let anyone know that a Jedi was on Coruscant.

"Padme, we must leave Coruscant right now," said Qui-Gon.

"I am not leaving Vader. I know that it is hard to believe, but I believe that there is some good in him. If there wasn't I don't think that he would have come to save me," said Padme.

Qui-Gon reached into the Force and felt a small glimmer of good in him. Vader also felt very strong in the Force, he felt even stronger than even Yoda. He might be the Chosen One, thought Qui-Gon.

"Alright, I will help you get him to his home," said Qui-Gon as he deactivated his lightsaber. He then hailed a taxi speeder before he helped Padme put Vader in the speeder.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does. I also don't own the story of Beauty and the Beast.

Chapter 5

As Vader was waking up he felt someone softly pressing something that was making the wound on his shoulder sting. He quickly reached up and grabbed whoever was doing this to him. When his eyes were open he saw that it was Padme.

"Is that how you greet someone who is using a bacta pad to heal your wound," said Padme with a slight smirk on her face.

"How did we end up back here," asked Vader when he realized that he was back in his room of the old Jedi Temple. He also noticed that he wasn't wearing his mask, helmet, and the upper half of his armor. Vader slowly let go of Padme and let her get back to treating his wound while he waited for her answer.

"My bodyguard Qui-Gon Jinn found us and fought the scoundrel that was trying to force himself on me before he brought us back here," said Padme.

"What is a Jedi doing in my home," shouted Vader. He had heard about Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn who was able to help many of the younglings escape the Jedi Temple along with a hanful of padawans when Vader was raiding the Temple. He knew that if Sidious found out about this he would be in a lot of trouble.

"That is quite rich of you to say something like that when this was his home first and your Empire stole it from the Jedi Order to make it your home. Besides Qui-Gon wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't tried to choke me to death," said Padme with anger in her voice.

"I would have never tried to choke you if you hadn't snuck into the main tower," shouted Vader.

"You should learn to control your temper," shouted Padme as she firmly pressed her hand into Vader's wound which caused him to scream in pain.

"I am so sorry, I just let my temper get the better of me. Also thank you for comign to save my life," said Padme softly.

"You're welcome, I guess we can let Qui-Gon stay here for a while since he saved us. But he better not try to take you from me. Also I guess I can learn how to control my temper since you just proved how dangerous it can be to other people when you don't control it," said Vader with a slight smirk which caused Padme to give a weak laugh.

While Padme was bandaging Vader's wound C-3P0 walked into the room. "What are you doing here," snarled Vader.

"Control your temper," said Padme as she softly smacked his bald head.

"The Emperor has contacted you and he is waiting for you in the communications room," said C-3P0 before he left the room.

As Vader sat up, Padme helped him put the upper half of his armor, mask, and helmet back on. When he was done, he strode out of the room while wincing in pain and started to make his way to the communications room. When Vader saw the holo image of of Sidious he knelt to it like he would if the man was really there. "What is thy bidding, my Master," said Vader.

"You are late, Lord Vader," sneered Sidious.

"I was accidenlty injured while I was training, Padme was cleaning my wound when you contacted me, I am sorry that I kept you waiting," said Vader. Vader knew that it would be unwise to tell Sidious the truth since he would be in a lot of trouble if Sidious knew that he was hidding a Jedi in his home.

"She goes from being a respected Queen and the leader of the Rebel Alliance to being your nurse maid, I love it. But I have something more important that we need to talk about. It is believed that a Jedi Knight is taking his padawan to Ilum to make his or her first lightsaber, I want you to go there and kill the both of them," said Sidious. Ilum was an ice planet filled with crystal caves that the Jedi had used to make their lightsabers. Now whenever they were able to, the Empire went there to hunt down Jedi only Vader and the most brave bounty hunters went there to hunt Jedi.

"Of course Master, I will go there right now," said Vader before the holo image of Sidious went away.

When he left the room Vader saw Padme waiting for him. "Your mother has been spending some time with Qui-Gon, they could make a cute couple," said Padme with a smile. While he didn't really care about the dating habits of his mother, what Padme said made him think about something. While Vader was on Ilum this could give Qui-Gon a chance to get Padme off of Coruscant and he was not going to have her taken from him. I need Padme to break my curse, thoguht Vader desperatly.

"I am being sent on a mission to Ilum and I would like for you to come along with me, please," said Vader remembering that Padme liked it when he used his manners. It was also possible that when they returned Qui-Gon would be gone. Vader didn't like owing a Jedi Master anything, even his life.

"I would love to go to Ilum and see that crystal caves. I would also like to bring along R2-D2 since he would be able to take some holo images and I would love to take pictures of the crystals," said Padme with hope in her voice.

"Of course," said Vader with a slight smile on his lips as Padme started to walk away.

* * *

When Obi-Wan walked into the hangar bay of Mandalore he saw Siri getting into one of the fighter jets. "Where are you going," called out Obi-Wan.

"My former padawan, Ferus Olin is taking his padawan, Ahsoka Tano to Ilum to make her first lightsaber. I got a feeling in the Force that Vader is going there to hunt them down, I am going there to help them," said Siri.

"Let me come with you," said Obi-Wan.

"No, you must stay here to protect Ruwee and Satine. Besides I must do this alone," said Siri she leaned close to Obi-Wan and kissed him on the lips.

"I have always love you and I wanted to tell you that in case I was unable to return," said Siri before she got into the jet.

"I love you too," called out Obi-Wan as the jet took off.

* * *

While Shmi and Qui-Gon were walking throguh the Jedi Temple, Shmi was schoked to see Vader and Padme walking towards them. Anakin has just been injured, he needs to be resting, not walking around here, thought Shmi.

"Mother, Master Jedi, I have been sent on a mission on the planet of Ilum and I am taking Padme with me. Since you have saved our lives, Master Jedi, you can stay here as long as you need to," said Vader.

"Your mission is to hunt down Jedi and kill them, Vader I can sense that there is good in you, do the right then and spare them," said Qui-Gon.

"I am not turning you over to my Master, that should be enough for you," said Vader before he left with Padme who had a troubled look on her face.

"How long are you going to stay here, Master Jedi," asked Shmi.

"My mission is to protect Queen Amidala, so as long as Padme is here, I will be here too. I also want to stay here because I hope that I can make Vader turn his back on the Dark Side of the Force," said Qui-Gon. At first Shmi thought that it would have been impossible for her son to turn his back on the Dark Side of the Force since the Emperor had taught him that was the only way to live, but with Padme in his life, it didn't seem so impossible anymore.


End file.
